Campamento para Ricos
by alixcorn-rex-21
Summary: El padre de Natsumi a decidido formar un Campamento para este verano, pero jamás pensó que contaría con la presencia de ricos en ese campamento ¿Serían capaces de llevase bien la clase alta con la clase media? ¡Sera posible que esa relación sea posible entre ricos y no ricos? OC's Disponibles
1. La Noticia

**Buenas gente bonita, soy yo, el ser mas carismático y adorable que todos ustedes aman y adoran ^^... Si lo se soy muy expresiva en ese entorno, pero que se le va a hacer, así me quieren ^^ Dentro de poco cumpliré años XD YAY!**

 **Bueno, volviendo a lo que de verdad importa, debido a la falta de OC's en este proyecto, decidí posponerla hasta nuevo aviso al igual que con la historia del circo, pero no se preocupen las que tienen OC's en la historia siguen participando en ella ^^**

 **Bueno, ahora el fic ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: La Noticia.**_

-¿Estas hablando en serio Natsumi?- Dijo Aki sorprendida

-Totalmente, mi padre me dijo que sería una forma diferente de pasar el verano- Dijo Natsumi

-¿Y solo van a asistir los de Raimon?- Pregunto Fuyuka

-No es necesario ser de Raimon, este es solo un pequeño proyecto para el verano, ademas, mientras mas mejor- Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa

-Pues yo quiero entrar- Dijo Haruna

-Yo también- Secundo Fuyuka

-Cuenten conmigo- Dijo Aki

-Bien, le diré a mi padre que ustedes quieren ir al campamento- Dijo Natsumi

* * *

-¿Que el padre de Natsumi va a hacer un campamento?- Pregunto Kido sin entender

-Si y las demás y yo vamos a ir- Dijo Aki

-Describe "Demás"- Dijo Kazemaru con algo de nerviosismo

-Haruna, Natsumi y Fuyuka- Explico Aki- Y también Lika, Touko, Reika, Reina, Ai, entre otras- Ante la mención de las tres últimas, un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de Kazemaru, Hiroto y Suzuno

-Dime que es una broma- Suplico el albino

-No, Natsumi dijo que ellas asistirán, sera muy divertido- Dijo Haruna saliendo de ahí

-Tal parece que ese campamento no sera nada mas que una oportunidad para que esas tres hagan de las suyas- Dijo Fudo con gracia al ver la cara de terror de los tres

* * *

 _ **Mientras Tanto...**_

-Claro que sera un gusto recibir a su hija en mi campamento Señor Shimizu- Dijo el señor Raimon a través del auricular de su teléfono

-Que gusto oír eso, no me gusta llevarla a mis viajes ya que ella se aburre con mucha facilidad y ese campamento suyo sera una grandiosa oportunidad ara distraerla este verano- Dijo la otra voz por el aparato- Le aseguro que estará en su campamento señor Raimon

-Esta bien- Dijo colgando la llamada

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar...**_

-¿Cariño?- Exclamo un rubio a su hija

-¿Si padre?- Respondió la joven desde su habitación

-Iras a un campamento de verano en vez de acompañarme en mis negocios- Dijo le hombre

-YAY!- Escucha el grito de emoción de su hija, como pocas veces lo hacia

-Que ternura, con 18 años y se comporta como una de 8, que lindo- Dijo el rubio

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **TA-DA! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Bueno, como sea esta pequeña locura se presento en mis vacaciones y decidí enmarcar la idea ^^ y descuiden por las fichas de los otros fics, aun las seguiré aceptando siempre y cuando tengan este símbolo (^3^)**

 **Y ahora sin más... La ficha! ^^**

 **Nombre y Apellido:** (Única y exclusivamente Japones)

 **Edad:** (Entre 17 y 18)

 **Apariencia:** (Definida)

 **Personalidad:** (Definida y acorde a su edad... Si quieren)

 **Especialidad en el campamento:** (Pueden ser dos por personaje)

-Deportes de Caza: Aquí esta todo lo que es arquería, formación de nudos, reconocimiento de plantas, entre otras

-Deportes Extremos

-Artes Marciales

-Cocina

-Convivencia con lo salvaje

-Artes Expresivas: En esta se encuentra lo que es Música, Artes y Artesanías, Danza, Patinaje Artístico, Diseño de Modas, entre otros

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Miedos y ¿Por que?:** (Diganme a que le tienen miedo y ¿Por que? ¡OJO! TODAS deben decir por lo menos uno, sin excepción)

 **Familia:** (Cuentenme quienes son sus familiares y obligatoria mente deben ser famosos o ricos)

 **Pareja:** (Son los de siempre junto con un bonus especial Mark y Dylan ^^ así que aprovechen)

 **Rival Amoroso:** (De eso me encargo yo y si quieren incluir a alguien, por mi no hay problema)

 **Ropa:** (Casual, De Gala, Traje de Baño, Traje de Explorar o Conjunto Safari... ¡OJO! Como son hijas de ricos y famosos, su ropa debe ser de marca, ya sea Channel, Dolce and Gabanna, Carolina Herrera, Gucci, entre otras y si no tienen idea, para eso estoy yo ^^)

 **Color Favorito:** (Solo uno)

 **Extra:** (Cualquier loquera me sirve ^^)

 **Ahora unas cosas a aclarar:**

 **1\. Solo aceptare una ficha por Reviews**

 **2\. Mi personaje estará presente en la historia**

 **3\. Se mencionara personajes de otros animes**

 **4\. Puede que haya leve mención de Gore, pero sin sangre y Lime**

 **5\. Soy muy especifica a la hora de describir a una persona físicamente**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy amigos**

 **Alita se des** **pide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Dentro de poco ya tendré 16!**


	2. Primeras Reacciones Parte 1

**Buenas gente bonita, soy yo, el ser mas carismático y adorable que todos ustedes aman y adoran ^^... Si lo se soy muy expresiva en ese entorno, pero que se le va a hacer, así me quieren ^^**

 **Bueno, volviendo a lo que de verdad importa, debido a la falta de OC's en este proyecto, decidí posponerla hasta nuevo aviso al igual que con la historia del circo, pero no se preocupen las que tienen OC's en la historia siguen participando en ella ^^**

 **Bueno, ahora el fic ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Primeras Reacciones Parte 1**_

 ** _Residencia Uchiha..._**

Estaba tranquila en su gran habitación, con sus inseparables audífonos escuchando lo nuevo de KoD* a todo volumen, poco le importaba quedarse sorda ya que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar su apreciada música a ese volumen mientras pasaba el último nivel de Resident Evil 4, estaba por descubrir un nuevo pasadizo cuando...

-Señorita Uchiha...- La voz de su sirvienta se escucho, se quito sus audífonos y puso pausa al juego

-Esta abierto... Adelante Minami...- Dijo cansada mientras volvía a su juego

-Um... ¿Señorita?

-¿Si Minami?- Respondió ella sin despegar la vista de su juego en su monumental pantalla plana de 72 pulgadas

-Sus padres quieren verla- Dijo la joven

-¿Ahora?

-Si, ahora

-Ya voy- Volvió a poner en pausa el juego y baja hacia la planta baja en donde se encontró a sus padres y a sus dos hermanos- ¿Me llamaban?

-Oh! Si cariño, de hecho quería hablar algo con todos ustedes, Minami por favor déjanos solos- Dijo la señora Uchiha

-Si señora- Dijo la joven alejándose del lugar

-¿Y bien? ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Tetsuna, hermano gemelo mayor de Tetsuyo

-Los llamamos por que tenemos algo que decirles acerca de este verano- Dijo el señor Uchiha

-¿Y eso seria?- Dijo Shizuka

-Bueno, dentro de poco sera nuestra semana de aniversario y teníamos planeado celebrarla fuera de Japón, luego de eso, tenemos que tomar caminos separados- Dijo el señor Sadake

-¿Por...?- Cuestiono Tetsuyo

-Yo tengo que viajar a Rumanía, ya que voy a inaugurar la nueva sucursal de mis dos empresas aparte de que seré el juez del Torneo de Artes Marciales de Rumanía- Dijo Sadake

-Yo tengo que viaja a Nueva York para alistar los atuendos del Próximo Victoria's Secrets Fashion Show y entrenar a las modelos recién ingresadas y también tengo que ver como van las sucursales de mi pastelería- Dijo Hinata- Y como sabemos que a ustedes no les gustan esa clase de viajes nos preguntamos que ¿Que es lo que querían hacer este verano?

-Bueno...- Comenzó a hablar Tetsuna- Lee me invito a pasar el verano en la cabaña de playa que tienen sus abuelos en Singapur ¿Puedo ir?

-Por mi no hay problema- Dijo Sadake- Con tal de que no recibamos ninguna queja tuya

-Esta bien- Dijo Tetsuna

-Yo quiero pasar el verano en casa de la Tía Sakura ¿Puedo?- Dijo Shizuka

-Claro que si hija- Dijo Hinata acariciando la cabeza de su hija

-¿Y que vas a hacer tu enana?- Dijo Tetsuna mirando a su hermana

-Cállate Tetsuna...- Reprocho Tetsuyo

-Cierto ¿Que vas a hacer Onee-sama?- Pregunto Shizuka

-Aun no se que es lo que voy a hacer este verano

-Bueno... Yo escuche de boca de una mis trabajadoras, que el dueño de la Secundaria Raimon va a inaugurar un nuevo campamento para jóvenes de 16 a 18 años- Dijo su madre con alegría- ¿Por que no vas?

-¿Un campamento? ¿Con jóvenes de 16 y 18? No se ve muy recomendable que digamos- Dijo Sadake no muy convencido- En la mayoría de esos campamentos el 55% de las jóvenes cae embarazada y no quiero que mi hija mayor tenga un vientre hinchado durante 9 meses

-Por favor papá, es obvio que eso no le va a pasar a Tetsuyo- Dijo Tetsuna

-Si, todos le tienen miedo incluso asusta a los mismos policías de tu sección padre- Secundo Shizuka

-En eso tienen razón, ademas, servirá como un buen distractor para mi hija, tantos electrónicos pueden hacerle daño- Dijo Hinata mirando a su hija- ¿Que te parece hija?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Pregunto ella mirando a sus familiares viendo como estos simplemente negaban con la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y soltó un sonoro suspiro- Si no hay de otra, pero con una condición

-¿Cual?- Dijo su madre

-Que cada uno de ustedes me traiga algo de sus viajes después de que termine el campamento- Dijo Tetsuyo

-Bien, es un trato justo, Minami- Llamo Sadake a la sirviente la cual apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Si señor?- Respondió ella

-Ayuda a mis a empacar, pasara el verano en el campamento Raimon- Dijo Sadake

-Si, señor- Dijo la joven

Tetsuyo se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a su habitación seguida de la sirvienta para empezar a empacar

-Sera un largo verano...- Dijo ella para si misma

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hashimoto...**_

-Señorita Yuki, el desayuno ya esta listo- Dijo una señora de la segunda edad al otro lado de la puerta

-Cinco minutos mas Takako- Dijo Yuki cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza

-Oh... Es una pena, no podrá comer el delicioso **_helado de pistache con fresa y chispas de chocolate_ ** que compre para usted señorita- Dijo la mayor con énfasis sabiendo el punto débil de la joven

Con la simple mención de la palabra helado, Yuki se levanto como relampago dejando a mas de un peluche fuera de la cama

-En cinco minutos bajo Takako- Dijo Yuki

-Esta bien, pero si no quiere que se enfrie debe de apurarse señorita- Dijo Takako

-Si- Respondió ella, se levanto de su cama y levanto lo caído de esta, termino de arreglar su cama y se dirigió a un pequeño altar sobre un estante en donde se encontraba el retrato de una bella joven vestida con el traje de la típica profesora de Ballet junto con su hermano y ella sonriente al lado de una rosa roja una vela blanca, tomo el retrato entre sus manos pasando sus dedos delicadamente sobre el rostro de la mayor

- _Ohayo Yui-nee-san-_ Dijo al retrato sonriente, abrazo el retrato entre su pecho y lo puso en su lugar. Después de haberse vestido bajo la monumental escalera del vestíbulo hasta llegar al comedor en donde se encontraba su madre- Buenos Días!

-Buenos días hija- Dijo la señora- Takako ya te hizo el desayuno

-Si y dijo que compro un nuevo helado para mi- Dijo Yuki emocionada

-Así es y podrá comérselo después de que desayune- Dijo Takako poniendo el desayuno en frente de Yuki

-Gracias- Mientras comía, escucho las puertas del comedor abrirse dejando paso a su padre vestido con un elegante _Smoking_

 _-_ Buenos días familia- Dijo el señor Hashimoto

-Buenos días- Respondieron todos

-Yuki, acaba de llegar un regalo de Ringo desde Alemania- Dijo su padre sentándose en la mesa

-¿En serio? ¿Que es? ¿Que es? ?Que es?- Dijo ella en un tono infantil

-Cálmate cariño, lo veras en un momento- Dijo el mirando el periódico acordándose de algo- Por cierto hija ¿Que piensas hacer este verano?

-Oh! Pues, supe por una amiga que el señor Raimon va a abrir un campamento y quisiera ir- Dijo Yuki a sus padres

-¿Raimon? ¿No ese el nombre del equipo que gano el torneo del FFI 4 años seguidos?- Pregunto su madre

-Si, Shou-chan va a ir y yo también quisiera ir, hace mucho que no la veo desde que se fue de gira con su padre a Armenia por el _Cirque du Lune_ \- Dijo Yuki

-¿Tu que opinas cariño?- Pregunto su madre a su padre

-Bueno, la hija de Atsushi va a estar, no veo por que no- Dijo el señor Hashimoto

-¡Si! ¡Voy a ir a Raimon! ¡Voy a ir a Raimon!- Celebraba Yuki como toda una niña; en su pequeña danza improvisada tomo a Takako de las muñecas y empezó a bailar junto con ella ante la mirada divertida de sus padres- ¡Vamos Taka-san! ¡A empacar!

-De acuerdo- La señora solamente asintió y se fue detrás de ella- ¿No olvida algo señorita?

-Cierto... Gracias mamá, papá- Se acerco a cada uno besando su mejilla para luego volver a su habitación, en cuando llego tomo el retrato de su hermana- _Nee~ Yui-nee-san_ ¿Adivina? Iré a un campamento de Raimon y tranquila, prometo traerte algo del campamento

Dejo el retrato en donde estaba y se puso a empacar junto con Takako

* * *

 _ **Residencia Echiibi...**_

-Brinco, brinco, brinco- Decía Shouta saltando en uno de sus muchos trampolines de circo en su monumental jardín, era una de las muchas ventajas de ser la hija de un famoso director de circo

-Umm... Shouta-sama- Dijo una dulce y serena voz, haciendo que Shouta dejara de saltar

-Oh! Syo-chan!- Exclamo al ver a la asistente de su padre- ¿A Syo-chan le pasa algo?

-Si, su padre quiere verla Shouta-sama- Dijo Syoko

-Okis- Dio un gran salto en el trampolín junto con una maroma inversa cayendo en el suelo sin ningún rasguño, tal y como un gato- Vamos!

Entraron a la amplia sala de la casa en donde se encontraba el famoso Atsushi Echiibi, director del _Cirque du Lune_ y posiblemente el _Sex Symbol_ mas afamado de esta generación; sentado en uno de sus sillones de cuero blanco

-¡Papá!- Dijo Shouta lanzándose a los brazos de su padre

-¡Princesa!- Dijo el hombre recibiendo a su hija en sus brazos alzándola y dando vueltas con ella- ¿Te divertiste en los trampolines princesa?

-¡Si!- Dijo ella alegre- Oh! Por cierto ¿Para que llamaste a Shou-chan?

-Oh! Te llame por que tenía que decirte algo- Dijo Atsushi bajándola- Dentro de unos cuantos días me iré de gira por Europa y se que a ti te disgustan los viajes de mas de 8 horas y querías saber ¿Que es lo que quieres hacer este verano, princesa?

Ante la pregunta se quedo un rato en silencio, pero luego recordó su pequeña charla con Yuki-chan y se le encendió el foco

-Shou-chan quiere ir a Raimon- Dijo ella

-¿Raimon?- Dijo su padre confundido

-El dueño de la secundaria Raimon acaba de anunciar que va a inaugurar un campamento para jóvenes de 17 a 18- Dijo Syoko

-Si, Yuki-chan va a ir y Shou-chan también quiere ir- Dijo ella con su adorable carita de tres (Kitty Face :3)

-Bueno, si Hashimoto ira, no veo por que tu no- Apremió Atsushi, mirando a su hija celebrar

-¡Si! ¡Shou-chan ira a empacar! ¡Gracias papá!- Dijo Shouta lanzándose a los brazos de su padre otra vez

-Cuando quieras princesa, Syoko ayudala a empacar, después tu y yo hablaremos de la gira por Europa- Dijo mirando la castaña guiñándole un ojo provocando que esta sonrojara

-S-Si, señor, vamos Shouta-sama- Dijo Syoko sonrojada

-¡YAY! ¡Shouta se va de campamento! ¡Le diré a Yuki-chan!- Dijo ella corriendo a su habitación

* * *

 _ **Residencia Shigeko...**_

-¡Dije que no!- Exclamo Saori

-Lo lamento hija, pero ya esta decidido- Dijo su padre mirando sus estantes repletos de trofeos del primer lugar

-¡No quiero ir a ese podrido campamento de porquería!- Dijo ella molesta

-Sabes que nos gustaría llevarte a Nueva York hija, pero, conociéndote no aguantarías ni dos segundos rodeada de tanto rosa y El Victoria's Secrets Fashion Show es algo a lo que no puedo faltar, si lo hago Hinata me corta la cabeza- Dijo su madre razonable, conocía muy bien los gustos de su hija y sabía que tanta sobre dosis de rosa terminaría por matarla

-Pero...- Trato de refutar ella

-Además, el campamento esta rodeado de una gran extensión forestal y se de fuentes confiables que te gusta pasear por los bosques- Dijo su padre mirando como esta fruncía el ceño- La fuente confiable fue la hija de Sadake

-Pero aun así, no quiero ir- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- Y me da igual si va Uchiha

-Saori...- Dijeron ambos padres hastiados del carácter de su hija

Saori cansada de tratar con sus padres se fue directo a su habitación, justo en ese instante su teléfono empezó a sonar escuchando la voz de la persona que menos de la que hablaba

-Habla- Dijo ella sabiendo quien era

- _¿Que harás este verano Shigeko?_ \- Pregunto la inconfundible voz de Tetsuyo

-No tengo la ni la mas mínima idea Uchiha- Dijo ella- ¿Que harás tu?

- _Mis padres quieren que valla al campamento de Raimon_ \- Respondió Tetsuyo

-¿Y si iras?

- _Si, con tal de que cuando vuelva recibiré regalos de los viajes de mis padre y hermanos_

-Interesante...- Dijo Saori pensativa

- _Bueno, me voy, tengo que partir a Inazuma-_ Dijo Tetsuyo

-¿Te irás en el Jet privado o en el Helicóptero?- Pregunto curiosa

- _Helicóptero, Tetsuna usará el Yate para irse a Sentosa, el Jet lo usaran mis padres para dejar a Shizuka en Hondo, pero mis padre me acompañaran al campamento para luego irse a Nueva York_

-Ya veo, buen viaje- Dijo Saori

 _-Gracias. Adiós-_ Dijo Tetsuyo colgando la llamada. Se quedo pensativa un rato hasta que escucho su puerta abrirse dejando ver a su madre

-Hija...- Dijo su madre pero ella la interrumpió

-Ante de que digas algo. Si iré a ese podrido campamento, pero que conste que me obligaron y como van a Nueva York, quiero las versiones actualizadas de mis Vídeo Juegos ¿Hecho?- Dijo ella como ultimatum

-Hecho, le diré a Kyo que te ayude a empacar- Dijo su madre saliendo de su habitación

-Tal parece que estaré en ese podrido campamento de aficionados- Dijo ella antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _KoD (Knights of Day):_ Banda creada por mi, tendrá mucha importancia en esta historia ;9**

 **Y con esto la primera parte de la historia, en el próximo, sabrán las reacciones de las otras OC's mas los enlaces de como son sus casas de multimillonarios :D**

 **Alita se despide**

 **Besos ;3**

 **P.D. Las invito a unirse a mi nuevo proyecto Virtudes y Pecados, si están dispuestas a soportar ser ángeles y demonios, ya saben a donde ir ;3**


End file.
